jatefandomcom-20200213-history
Walkabout
Guava Seed Rating: 3 "Walkabout" is the third episode of the first season of Lost. It featured the flashbacks of John Locke, and therefore, not a whole lot of Jate in this episode. This episode established that Jack and Kate had, for the time being, moved past their argument in and Jack’s resentment at being lied to by Kate seemed to have dissipated; in fact, "Walkabout" only seemed to solidify Jack’s growing concern for Kate’s safety and well-being. And so here we go….*whoosh* Episode Recap Eppy starts out with some noises coming from the Fuselage. Jack rightly thinks its GoldiSawyer stealing more dead people's shit, but it's not. Jack goes to look into it and Kate's all concerned that he's going to get hurt, but he goes anyway and everyone gets scared because wild boars run out and knock Charlie down, giving Charlie a chance to show some skin and Jack to show off more medical skillz in front of Kate. Then they try and make Jack look like a heartless bastard by suggesting they burn the Fuselage, but I think he's spot on. Anyone been around rotting meat of any kind? Yeah. Boars would be the least of their problems. Yick. Sayid tries to show up Jack's medical skillz to Kate by talking about wireless radios and transceivers and Kate's kind of impressed, although she points out like the triangle pinnacle she is that Sayid doesn't agree with Jack. Can't you just stick to one man, Kate? Sheesh. Fight! Fight! Everyone! Fight!! Hurley and Sawyer are slapping each other around over a bag of peanuts; Boone meekly suggests that they stop fighting, but he’s secretly enjoying the display of the man-on-man action, so he doesn’t say it too loudly. A kerchief-necked Jack, however, prefers girl-on-girl, so he stops the fight by coming between the two. Hurley says all the food’s gone, and Jack blanches like he wants to shit a load of bricks. Fortunately, Sayid, the eternal optimist, reassures everyone that there’s stuff on the island they can use for sustenance. Sawyer, the eternal pessimist, asks just how they’re gonna find ‘sustenence.’ Suddenly, a knife slices through the air and lands squarely, just inches, away from Sawyer’s face and onto a plane seat. Daaayummm….Jack and Kate’s faces whip around at the same time to see who maybe wanted to poke a serious hole in Sawyer’s dimple (seriously, their head-turning synchronization is so spot-on, it’s scary.) OMG. It’s that Vito Corleone wanna-be, Locke! Locke says there are boars on the island, and shows off his collection of little knives. Even Sawyer looks impressed, but c’mon…they look like paring knives to me. If Crocodile Dundee saw those knives, he’d laugh, pull out 50 samurai swords and say, “Those aren’t knives…THESE are knives.” ---- After Locke’s show and tell, Jack, still wearing that lame hanky around his neck, approaches Kate to ask about her latest need for speed. Kate’s decided to accompany Locke and Michael on the boar hunt. He asks her, “How come every time there’s a mission into the heart of darkness, you sign up?” And as if sensing she's hiding something (they share consensual ESP, I swear), he prods her, “Wanna tell me the real reason why you’re going out there?” Kate hesitates, then pulls out the transceiver, now pimped out with jellybeans and licorice sticks. Jack fondles the transceiver made out of candy, and asks skeptically, “So, this isn’t about boars, then?” Kate replies, “I’m a vegetarian,” as she leaves him panting for more. Good thing he’s wearing the lame hanky cos he’s really drooling right about now. ---- Locke has some lame flashback stuff that makes all the fanboys shoot their loads and when we come back, Michael asks Sun if he'll watch WAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT while he goes and acts all important on the hunt. Sun makes a (probably) suggestive comment about Walts dad but Walt shrugs her off. Can we get a translation on that? Was it, "BTW? He totally saw me nekkid and I liked it?" After Kate and co. leave on their boar hunt Claire asks Jack to play reverend and talk about the people in the Fuselage who died as they burn. Jack is obviously not your typical hero and basically tells her to eff off, saying it's not his bag. Claire stiffens at this and stalks off, saying she'll do it, surprised cause any other hero would be jumping up and down at the chance to do some shit like that. Boone, after obviously missing the memo that Jack is not your standard Hero, asks him to go play psychotherapist with Rose, the woman who's husband went to the bathroom on the plane and never returned. Maybe Jack has a soft spot for her cause of their plane history or maybe he just wanted to get away from the stench of the Fuselage. Either way, he goes and sits with her and we melt cause he really is a sweetie. Michael gets hurt on the hunt, Claire finds some pictures of Sayid's sweetie Nadia (guess he forgot about her while he was making moon-eyes at Kate fifteen minutes ago, hmm?) and we come back to Rose and Jack. (Are Darlton Titanic fans?) Rose then tells him about her husband and his fat flying fingers and how Jack has a good soul. Rose is all knowing and all powerful and absolutely right so she is OK in our book. zzz...zzz...zzz... Woops! Sorry! That was me sleeping through Locke's FB's. Seriously, this guy is so boring. Kate and Michael try and put the Candy Transciever up in a tree but the monster comes and Kate thinks John is toast and drops the candy in fear and it breaks like the sugar confection it is. Sawyer helps out Claire cause he's gonna have a thing for her one day and Sun teaches Walt about personal dental hygiene via tree stalks. Sawyer asks Kate whats for dinner and she basically tells him to fuck off cause he's a chauvinistic pig. Kate finds Sayid, and tells him the news that the transceiver broke. Sayid, frustrated that he’s the only competent person on the damn island while also miffed that he’s not getting a vibe from Kate, hurls the transceiver on the beach. And off camera, a flock of seagulls descend upon the pile of candy. Kate reassures Sayid that they can try it again. Jack and Rose are about to make their way back to the beach when Jack briefly glimpses a man with silver hair, wearing a suit, standing in the distance underneath a tree. UGH. Who is that?? Jack seems to know who he is, but Rose is breaking into his stupor and asking him to come back. Suit man shall wait. As Kate reassures Sayid, Jack spies Kate and, with relief visible on his face, he calls out to her. Sayid, sensing the obvious connection the two share, excuses himself to let them have their mushy reunion. He glances back for a second at Kate, as if in resignation, he knows he’s lost the fight for Kate's affection to Jack. Chin up, Sayid; there are other fishes in this very small pond after all, like that tall blonde who’s always looking real tight in that bikini…aw yeah… Jack makes his way towards Kate, and spotting the bloody gash on her cheek, he instinctively takes his beautiful doctor hands and, ever so gently, places them on her face to inspect the wound. Kate cocks her head to the side and smiles, looking pleased and she silently thanks the boar for attacking her, Locke and Michael. She tries to playfully goad Jack, asking if he’s gonna zing her with an ‘”I told you so”, but Jack sweetly tells her that he’s “not big on rubbing it in.” As Kate ruefully tells him that Locke most likely became Smokey’s catch of the day, Jack spies suit man again, and, after turning white, starts jetting like a mad man towards the apparition. Kate follows him, irritated that she’s no longer the object of his increasingly noticeable tunnel vision. Jack arrives at the foot of the jungle, and searches for Suit Guy when, eeek! Leaves rustle…someone’s coming! Oh…it’s just Crocodile Hunter Locke with a gigantic boar strapped down across his naked, bloody shoulders. Ok, he wasn’t naked. Jack looks disappointed too, and awkwardly shows his relief that Locke’s ok. While they burn the fuselage Boone tries to make himself useful by holding a torch for Claire as she reads random anecdotes about people we don't care about or know. Charlie's off in the distance getting high on the little bit of heroin he has left but comes back to stand next to Kate, who asks where Jack is, cause she's obviously missing him and his beautiful doctor hands; turns out Jack is on the beach all by his lonesome. Oh, right. Locke was in a wheelchair. Now he's not. Woop-dee-friggen-doo. Walkabout